1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for ordering the printing of images, in which a store (shop) server is installed in each of a plurality of stores, client computers are capable of communicating data with an order-taking server, and the order-taking server is capable of communicating data with the store servers; a method of ordering the printing of images in this system; a client computer and order-taking server constructing the system and a method of controlling the operation of the client computer and order-taking server; and a recording medium on which a program for controlling the operation of the client computer has been stored.
This invention further relates to an edited-image printing system, as well as the associated method, comprising a client computer and an image server that are capable of communicating data with each other; a client computer and an image server constructing the edited-image printing system as well as a method of controlling the operation of the client computer and a method of controlling the operation of the image server; and a recording medium on which a program for controlling the operation of the client computer has been stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system on its way to becoming implemented, order information regarding the printing of images is transmitted from a client computer to an order-taking server, and the order-taking server that has received the order information prints images in accordance with the order information. With a system of this kind, the images are printed by a high-resolution printer connected to the order-taking server and the printed matter is mailed to the user of the client computer.
There are also instances where a store server capable of communicating with the order-taking server is installed in a store, image data representing images to be printed is transmitted from the order-taking server to the store server and the images are printed by a high-resolution printer connected to the store server. In this case the user of the client computer goes to the store to pick up the printed matter.
In the case where the user of the client computer is to go to a store to pick up printed matter, it would be convenient for the user if the user could acquire information relating to the store when the order is placed.
In another system on its way to becoming implemented, an edited image is generated by combining an image with a template image in a client computer, editing information such as image placement position for generating the edited image and desired-image data representing a desired image to be combined with the template image are transmitted from the client computer to the image server, and the image server prints the edited image. The edited image that has been printed is mailed to the user of the client computer.
In a situation where edited images of a plurality of frames are printed by the image server, it is laborious to transmit the editing information and the desired-image data from the client computer to the image server for each and every frame of the edited images. Further, in a case where the editing information and desired-image data are transmitted for each frame of the edited images, management and control must be carried out in regard to which client computer made the transmission.